This invention relates to a system of tiles for constructing a decorative lattice.
Lattices made of crossed strips have often been used as decorations for outdoor areas such as gardens. They have also been used as indoor decorations, reminiscent of a garden. Particularly when used indoors, a lattice must be custom made to fit the constraints of the room in which it is placed. In general, this causes such decorations to be relatively expensive compared to mass-produced articles. The present invention provides a way in which the economics of mass production can be applied to the use of such decorative structures.